Insane Sanity
by Miss Wonderfreak
Summary: Kimbley x Miles drabbles. KiMiles, M to be safe.
1. Ishbalan Screams

a.n.: on request from my friend Inundation. Dedicated to the FMA manga thread on gaiaonline, ily guys lol.

Disclaimer: me no own

Ishbalan Screams

Zolf J. Kimblee was a sadist, and he loved the sound of Ishbalan screams.

Perhaps it had something to do with his mother, who had stuck around long enough to name him after her great-great-grandfather or some other shit like that, then had run off with a bartender. Perhaps it had something to do with his father, and the scars of his beatings that Kimblee still bore. That bastard had been the first one he'd killed, and Kimblee had laughed the entire time. Society was so judgmental, but Kimblee had learned at an early age that a knife through the ribs or a large amount of fire was the best judge of all. Men were weak, and weaker still in death. He smiled in Ishbal as he walked through battlefields, grinning as he examined disfigured corpses of children. God, how he loved the stench of burnt flesh. The sweetest odor of them all.

Kimblee never wanted much. A few screams, the fragrance of death in the air, a couple big explosions, it didn't take much to satisfy him. He considered himself a very selfless person, which is perhaps why he found himself at such a loss when he finally found something he truly desired. He craved Ishbalan screams, and he craved their twistedly burnt bodies, so perhaps it should not have come as a surprise that he wanted an Ishbalan. But somehow it did.

He was truly confounded as to what to do. He was used to being the one controlling, not controlled, but suddenly those burning red eyes seemed more entrancing than the pure crimson of the Stone itself, and those long-fingered hands reminded him of Pride's grasping shadows. He could deal if it was simply lust. He was used to lust. But this was something else, a hideous creature lurking in his chest that urged Kimblee to make Miles break, urging Kimblee to torture him beyond recognition then lick the blood from his wounds. The same beast that screamed at him when Miles spoke of his wife with a soft look in his eyes, and that look made Kimblee want to tear the stupid woman apart joint by joint. Kimblee was not used to wanting something he could not have, and he had quickly discovered he did not like it. It was fucking with his plans, and there was nothing he could do about it, except fantasize about pain and screaming.

Zolf J. Kimblee was a sadist, and he loved the sound of Ishbalan screams.


	2. Fireworks

A

A.N.: Inu, it came out a little crackly. DON'T HURT ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I have NO idea why they are in a random cave. Maybe Kimblee saw a pidgeon and he wanted to kill it so he chased it into a cave. And Miles followed to keep tabs on him. Then it started to snow, so they got stuck.

Disclaimer: _fan_fiction

It was cold. Then again, it was always cold. In fact, Miles couldn't remember a time he'd been warm since he'd been at Briggs. Crouched close to the lantern, he held his numb hands above it, hoping to absorb some warmth. From across the cave, Kimblee's face was laced with darkness, shadows dripping down his forehead and pooling in his eyes. For a moment, Miles was intrigued. Kimblee's eyes seemed to glow with the darkness, and he gave a small smile. _Oh, yes. I know all your secrets. Your lies, your truths, your darkest fantasies… _ Miles shook himself, and stared into the light, shivering. Caught in a cave with a madman during a blizzard. Oh, was he ever having fun.

Suddenly, Kimblee took out his gun and cocked it. Miles tensed, ready to spring, but Kimblee simply began to unload it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kimblee gave no reply, simply began to hum quietly. Miles sighed, then turned to face the cave wall. No use trying to understand a psychopath…

Several hours later, Miles awoke to the sound of… nothing. Pure silence. The blizzard had stopped. He exhaled in relief, then trudged outside, wincing at the bright northern sun. Kimblee followed behind him, then ducked behind a tree, and emerged holding a… rope?

"Fuck you doing?" Miles asked. Kimblee smiled that same little smile, and Miles abruptly lost his train of thought. Kimblee leaned in, closer, closer… There was a sudden loud BANG. And while Miles saw the fireworks in the sky, they weren't the only fireworks. There were also some going off in his stomach. As a result of the pair of lips on his own.


End file.
